1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to three dimensional (3D) photographing, and more particularly, to a method for improving the 3D effect of a 3D image collected by a 3D photographing apparatus and reducing visual fatigue for viewing the 3D image, and an apparatus enabling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The 3D imaging technology can be used in a variety of applications including, but not limited to, information and communication, broadcasting, medical science, education, training, military, games, animation, virtual reality, Computer-Aided Design (CAD), and industrial technology.
A person may perceive depth based on varying eye lens thicknesses according to location of a target object, difference of angle between two eyes with respect to the target object, difference of location and shape of the object viewed by the left and right eyes, disparity occurred due to movement of the object, and other mental or memory effects.
The binocular disparity, which is a result of a person's eyes being horizontally about 6 to 7 cm apart from each other, contributes to the depth perception. A person viewing an object actually sees it at different angles due to binocular disparity, so the images entering the two eyes are in different forms, and when these images are delivered to the brain, the brain accurately fuses the two pieces of information to thus create the original 3D effect.
In order to acquire a 3D image, a 3D camera can be used, which acquires a left-eye image and a right-eye image of one single object through two optical lens systems.
In view of the above, the difference between the acquired left- and right-eye images plays an important role in constructing a 3D image. That is, an excessively long distance between left- and right-eye images will create an excessively deep 3D photo or video effect, thereby causing dizziness to the viewer.
Conversely, too short of a distance between left- and right-eye images creates a compromised 3D effect, which fail to give the viewer the correct 3D image.